


Clecho

by ElyzaAlexander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke literally loves Echo so much, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyzaAlexander/pseuds/ElyzaAlexander
Summary: A bunch of Clecho (Echo/Clarke) One-shots, based on one word prompts I get from my instagram clecho buddies... Give it a try? I know it's not a usual ship but, trust me when I say... It's hella cute!





	Clecho

WORD : SUNGLASSES

"What are those?" Echo asked, pulling Clarke from her thoughts.

The blonde turned to look at the curious grounder, who had a bow in one hand hanging low to her side. Her head was turned in curiosity, her eyes gravitating to Clarke's face. 

She chuckled. "These?" She pointed to the accessory on her face.

Echo nodded, stepping closer to her. It was amusing, watching the girl who always seemed so disinterested and stoic act so... Childlike. Especially because she was wearing her usual thick facepaint. 

"They're sunglasses. To keep the sun from seeming so bright."

The brunette nodded and went to turn away from the rover Clarke was laying on, before turning back around and stomping back over, determined. "How do they work?" 

Clarke couldn't help but to smile. She couldn't believe that she feared her friends in the sky coming back down again. Admittedly, she had become comfortable with Madi alone with her on the ground and didn't quite like the idea of someone stirring the calm waters of her life. Now though? When she looked at Echo's curiosity, a trait unlocked by the woman's time in space, she couldn't be happier. Thank god for Raven's amazing rocket driving skills... 

Her grinning was noticed by Echo, who quickly shut her jaw and clenched hard. Clarke could almost see the ex-spy's walls being built back up, so she sat up higher and scooted towards the end of the front of the rover. Her boots touched the ground and she hopped off with the push of her hands, before wiping her jeans off with a quick pat of her hands. 

She turned to Echo and pulled off the glasses, reaching out towards her friend and nodding for her to put them on. "Try them. You will see." 

The hand which went to grab at the object was hesitent. But, after a few moments of a look of intense distrust, the sunglasses were taken. A few more and they were on a face, and the born-grounder was looking around the valley in curiosity.

"The lens is darker, making everything you look at darker too. Pretty basic stuff, huh?" She commented.

The brunette nodded slowly looking up into the sky. "Where did you find these? I like them." 

Clarke's grin only grew.

"I found them in one of the buildings left in the valley. I think it's the only one left." 

Before Clarke could get another word in, Echo had taken off the glasses and placed them awkardly on the blonde's nose, almost sprinting away to god knows where.

That was... Odd.

But, she sure did like being in the company of the mysterious woman, so why would she complain?

-

2 days later, Clarke woke up like any other, accept... Not exactly.

She heard recognizable giggling from outside the house, loud and talkative as always. But, who was Madi talking to so early in the morning?

She stumbled out her room and into the living room, taking note of the half eaten breakfast on the kitchen table. "Madi?" She called.

She opened the front door to reveal a scene she would surely never forget, and always would look back on whenever feeling down.

Echo was sitting beside Madi on the grass cross-legged, playing with something small in her lap, while Madi talked away in trigadaslang. Curious, Clarke leaned against one of the porch beams and crossed her arms, watching the scene unfold. 

Echo lifted the object in her hands to her daughter's face, messing with the long ends a bit before putting them back down and focusing on her task once again. 

"Are they done yet?" The young girl asked in trigadaslang, craning her neck to look at Echo's project. 

The warrior shrugged, before lifting them to the other's face once again. She beamed, delicately placing them on Madi's nose. "There, now they will fit you."

"What are those?" Clarke wondered with a sleep-ridden voice, causing the two girl's to whip their heads to her. 

She should have known. On Madi's face lay a craft of wire and a dark plastic, covering her two bueatiful big eyes noticeably. "Sunglasses, Clarke! They block the sun!" Madi shouted with glee. "Don't worry, Echo made you some too."

Of course she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a word you want me to use for a prompt ? Comment and I might use it! Don't have a word you want me to use for a prompt? Still comment. I like attention.


End file.
